bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 12
Kidnapped, Injuried And Lost News about the 'armored' guy who attacked the Jocks spread throughout town. It first appeared in the school news, The Bull's Journal. Then it appeared in the town newspaper, Bullworth Times (I never thought I would take things this far). Coach Raymond and Carrington are trying to find out who this 'armored' attacker is. It's too bad they will never find out that it was me. Still, I got my revenge on Ted. Only a few people know that it was me and they know better to snitch. Things were going okay for me. But one bad thing was about to happen that I will never forget real good. I was at the Rockin' Box listening to music. Heaven & Hell by Black Sabbath was playing. While I was listening to the music and drinking vodka when Peanut came in and asked, "Did you hear about a masked guy who attacked the Jocks after football practice?" "Yeah, I'm not slow", I told him. "That was amazing what he did. Those Jocks deserve what they got. Lately, they have been attacking Hopkins and the cliques still loyal to him. They even attacked us. Ricky got creamed by that Damon guy a day before Halloween". "That sucks and also, they hit Jill in the head with a bottle. She's Ricky's girlfriend", I said. "Hey, you know what we should do? Teach those losers a lesson. What do you say?" "Sorry Peanut, but I got things to do tonight", I said. "Alright, I'll see ya later", Peanut said. I finished the glass of vodka I was drinking and then exited the rock club. As soon as I was outside, I started walking back to the school. But as soon as I passed a dark alley, someone came up behind me and said, "Not one step farther or you will regret it". I turned around and saw that it was a Wardog. He had a Desert Eagle in his hand. "Come into the alley", he demanded. I went into the darkness of the alley. "You have caused alot of trouble for us and Max in the past. You will pay for it", he said. "You guys never give up, do you?" I asked. "Just shut your trap or I will make you", he said. "Make me you fucking cunt", I told him. I had never said that word in my entire life, but I did never say it again. I pissed off the guy just from saying that word. He pulled out a traqulizer and then put it in my neck. Next minute I knew, I was getting sleepy. It took a few minutes for me to past out. Boy, was I drugged. 1 Hour Later I woke up in a van with a couple of Cerberus and Wardogs. "It's a never-ending game", I said outloud. "Shut the fuck up", said one of the Wardogs before he punched me in the mouth. "Max will like his new gift once we meet him at the North Bullworth River", the other Wardog said (the same one that drugged me). "Yeah well, we were the ones that located him", said one of the Cerberus. "Well, I'm the one that drugged him", said the Wardog. "Will both of you shut up? WE ALL will get credit for capturing him", said the other Cerberus. "You better hope so that he does", said the other Wardog. "We're here. Get him out", said the driver. "About time. We'll get our pay for sure", said the quiet Cerberus. "Can't wait. Max will get his long-term goal for sure", said the other Cerberus. "Shut up back there and get him out of the van", said the driver. The four guys then grabbed me and then dragged me out of the van. I landed in a puddle of mud. Of course, Max was there waiting for me. It ain't much of a surprise that he got his goons to kidnapp me and take me to a undisclosed location. "I thought you chickened out because you know you can't kill me", I said to Max. "That is the most funnies things you said to me before. Unfortunely, that isn't the truth. You have been trying my patience. You're going to die today and that's how it's going to be". He pulled out his gun and said, "I will be one step closer to completing my goal with you out of the way". "What goal?" I asked. "Something you will never know", he said before he pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. "What the hell. You said you would load my gun for me", he said. "I did", said the Wardog. Max then took the mag out and looked in it. "There's no bullets in here", he said to the Wardog. "I must have got confused with...." "I put you up with a simple job because I was busy and this is the best you can do?" he asked. "You're too busy to load your own gun? Boy, you're sad", I said. Max then grabbed a glass bottle from the van and then threw it at me, but the bottle missed and hit the tree stump next to me. I then grabbed a piece of glass and started to cut the rope that they tied my hands with (thank god they didn't tie my legs as well). While I was cutting the rope, Max then loaded his gun. First, he popped the Wardog for his crappy job, then he turned, walked over to me, aimed and said, "Bye". Before he pulled the trigger, I said to him, "I think not". I was freed from the ropes and I knocked Max onto his back and grabbed his gun from him. I ran behind a tree just when the others saw and started shooting. I could feel the bullets zooming past the tree I was behind. They had shotguns and Desert Eagles. Once they started reloading, I came out of cover and shot back at them. They were taking cover right behind the van, so I couldn't really get a hit. After a few minutes of shooting, I finally decided to end it real quick by shooting the gas tank. The van blew up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. The bastards were dead. I waited a few minutes to calm down. I was really shaken from the firefight. Once I calmed down, I walked over to the other side of the van. All the attackers were there execpt for Max. I looked inside the cooked van. He wasn't in there either. Just when I turned around, I felt a sudden jerk of pain in my abdomen. That's when I discovered I was shoot. Max was standing ten feet away from where I stood. He shot again and the bullet hit me in my right shoulder. He tried to fire again, but he was out of ammo (he must have gotten the Desert Eagle from the Wardog he killed). I fell down back into the mud. He walks up to me and says, "Game over" before he rolls me right into the river. I'm doomed, I thought. If drowning ain't going to kill me, it's either hiperthermia or the force of hitting the dam since the water is going to speed up the closer I get to the dam. I thought I was going to die, but luckly I washed up on land. It was the middle of nowhere (all I saw was trees and bushes), so I got up and tried to walk into the trees. I was real cold and I knew I had to get through the woods, see if I could find a dirt road and follow it to the main road or something. While I was walking, I heard a howl from nearby. I knew that it was a wolf howl, so I ran as fast as I could to get away. Wolves hunt in packs, so I would be dead by the time I killed one (if I did have a weapon I mean). Finally, I couldn't keep up running anymore. I collapsed onto a patch of grass. That was when I knew I was going to die for sure. 7 1/2 Hours Later I woke up on a cough in a living room. I looked around the room and then pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. Sure enough, it wasn't a dream. But what startled me was that I had a dream where I was born, but it wasn't my dad or my mom that was there. The husband looked like a younger version of Derek (strange) and the woman was someone not really fimilar. I pulled the blanket that I had off and looked at my wounds. Someone took the bullets out and sewed up my wounds. I was about to get onto my feet when a voice said, "Hey, take it easy". I looked around and saw a old man with a cowboy hat, cow-skinned boots, plaid botton-up shirt and blue jeans. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're safe", he said. "Where am I?" I repeated. "You're at a ranch. Wild Mile Acres", he said. That name sound funny, but I wasn't in a mood to laugh about it. "Is it in Bullworth County?" I asked. "Yeah, this is still Bullworth County", he said. "How did I...." "I found you in the woods last night. You were shot by the looks of the wounds. You're lucky that I found you and not the wolves", he said. "Thank you", I said. "What happened to you? Who shot you?" he asked. By now, he sat down right next to me. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me", I said. By then, he asked me, "You one of those thugs from Bullworth Academy?" "I made dumb decisions. I hurt alot of people. But I'm not no thug", I said. "What about a sociopath?" he asked. "Definetly not. You know what time it is?" I said. He looked at the clock on the wall and said, "It's around 7 AM". "I need to get to town", I said. "I'll take you to town. I need to get a few items from Yum-Yum Market anyway", he said. "Thanks", I told him. Before we had to go into town, he had to warm up his truck for a few minutes, then we head into town. We entered Bullworth by the only tunnel into town. I told him to drop me off at Burger Shot and so he did. "He's your destination", he said. "Thank you for saving me and driving me to town", I told him. "Your welcome. Anytime", he said. I got out of his pickup truck (which was a 2008 Bobcat) and walked across the street to the Hotel where Derek was staying at. I walked all the way to Derek's room. I entered and he was in his underwear. "Put some clothes on. We need to talk", I said. "Whatever happened to privacy?" he said. I ignored him and he went to put on pants and a shirt. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Last night, Max kidnapped me and nearly got me killed", I told him. "What?" he asked as he turned on the radio to Liberty Rock Radio (''Jailbreak ''by Thin Izzy was on by then). "Yeah and some rancher guy saved me", I said. "So, how did he get his hands on you?" Derek asked. "A Wardog sedated me when I exit the Rockin' Box", I told. "I swear I didn't know that he would do something like that. I'm sorry I wasn't paying much attention to protecting you", he said. "It doesn't matter", I said, even though it did matter. "Max said something about a long-term goal and he said something about being one step closer before he almost shot me. You mind telling me what that's about?" "Alright. I don't know why I kept it away from you, but you're not the only person Max is trying to kill", he said. "What?" I asked. "He wants to kill all the families of the men who use to be part of the SWAT team back in Carcer City", Derek said. "Why?" I asked. "Well, not all. Just the ones in the squad that your father and I was in", Derek corrected. "Okay, I don't know why though", I said. "I don't either, but it's something that we won't find out soon enough. Tell me the whole story of what happened", he said. For the next few minutes, I told Derek the whole story than just a portion of it. By then, ''Cry ''by Godley & Creme came on and we listened to that. "Well, that's enough of that story. You need to get back to the academy, change, take a shower and attend today's classes", Derek said. "Okay", I said. He walked me back to the school to make sure nothing like last night happens again today. Derek was alittle worry about me since I told him the story (I didn't tell him about the dream though, but I think I should have now). When I got to the school, I went to the Boys' Dorm, took a shower and change into clean clothes and then attended classes, just like he told me to. I was glad that nothing else happened that day. For the rest of the day after my final class of the day, I went to my dorm room and just slept. And nothing more. Category:Blog posts